Aircraft are configured to detect static pressure of an environment around the aircraft and/or within the aircraft. Operation of aircraft is aided through such static pressure measurements. Static pressure can be measured through static pressure sensors disposed within a static pressure port. The static pressure port can be configured to increase accuracy of the static pressure measurements.
The static pressure measurements aid in determination of one or more of operational characteristics of the aircraft and/or in operation of the aircraft. Such operational characteristics can be used to help control and/or operate the aircraft. Accordingly, accurate measurement of static pressure is important. Inaccuracies, due to error, in measured static pressure may cause inaccuracies in determinations of such characteristics and/or may lead to less than optimal operation of the aircraft. Such error can include error from airflow bleeding into the port and/or acoustic disturbance within an environment around the static pressure sensor. Such airflow and/or acoustic disturbance can lead to error in measuring the static pressure determined by the static pressure sensor.